Ain't Nobody's Business
by Kawa's Oreos
Summary: "And if it's any consolation Naruto-kun, I think you're very sexy and sophisticated." Hinata said with the slightest of smiles. Naruto's face tuned a bright red color while Shikamaru's mouth gaped a bit. Naruto Uzumaki is Konoha's newly elected Hokage and Hinata is the new head of the Hyuga Clan , read to see how their crazy lives intertwine!


Ain't Nobody's Business

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic ever I really hope y'all enjoy it!

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or characters, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since the beginning:)

.

.

On a sunny afternoon in the Hokage tower sat the new young Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his assistant Shikamaru Nara. Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake finally stepped down from the hokage mantel passing on to his student who was so eager to become hokage. Naruto soon started to notice that his title wasn't what it was cracked up to be after all stamping his seal of authorization documents for four or +hours straight each day started to play on his nerves.

"Hey Shikamaru...you wanna play Go Fish?"

A small groan escaped the young Nara head. "Naruto, we don't have time for this, we're halfway through this paperwork and I have to get accommodations ready for the diplomat that Lord Raikage is sending."

"Shika! I'm bored out of my mind doing this shit! One round!" Exclaimed the orange hokage.

"No Dumbass, do your work."

"Please!?"

"No!"

"Ya wanna play shogi?"

"...no…."

Naruto grinned evily at his assistant, "You know you want-" he heard a small soft knock on his door.

"You may enter." Naruto called out loud enough so the person on the other side could hear.

The door opened out widely and Hinata Hyuga, the new head of the Hyuga clan, came strolling in with her bluish, black hair tied up in an elegant bun and wearing a simple light blue kimono with pink flowers embroidered on it and as simple as it was it seemed to bring out all the right curves the young Hyuga owned.

"Congratulations Hinata-sama on your new title,what brings you here?" Naruto said with a bright smile, blue eyes crinkling.

"Please Seventh Hokage-sama, call me Hinata" Hinata said softly with a slight smile and a hint of pink gathering on her cheeks.

Naruto let out a big laugh, "Well then call me Naruto, you should know better! Now, what can I help you with?"

She cleared her throat saying, "I come to give you some documents regarding the Hyuga clan's land."

"Oh OK!" Naruto said. "Could you just pass that to my lovely assistant there, we'll get this taken care for you."

"Don't ever call me that again, Hokage-baka." Shikamaru said as he received the documents from Hinata.

" Hey! Don't embarrass me in front of the lady! I'm the Hokage! I gotta come off sexy and sophisticated like Kakashi-sensei!" He exclaimed.

" Oh yeah, like anyone would find you sexy." The Nara said with the roll of his eyes.

"A lot of people do!"

" Oh yeah? Name some then?"

"Ummm...I think that one chick….ummm…"

" I rest my case."

"Naw! You didn't give me a chance to -" Naruto was interrupted by giggling that sounded like tinkling bells. He directed his attention to the young Hyuga who was covering her mouth with a pale,dainty hand. _Huh, she looks really cute when she's amused._

Noticing that the bickering between her peers has ended, Hinata cleared her throat. "I apologize for laughing, Hokage-sama- err Naruto-kun."

"Huh? No need to apologize, Hinata. Is that all you needed?" Naruto asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes! Thank you very much!"She bowed and turned to the door, but before going through she looked back.

"And if it's any consolation Naruto, I think you're very sexy and sophisticated." She said with the slightest of smiles.

Naruto face turned a bright red color while Shikamaru's mouth gaped a bit.

"T-t-thank you, Hinata"Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"You're welcome, and before I forget, Happy Birthday." And with that Hinata left the room.

Naruto's head snapped to his calendar. _Huh, October 10th already_ , _wait a second….HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME!_

Apparently Kurama wanted come in and say something to his stupid jailer. "' _ **Cause it's YOUR fuckin' birthday.**_ "

 _Shut the fuck up Kurama! I forgot that's all!_

"Hey Shikamaru did you know it was my b-day today?" Naruto asked grabbing more documents to sign and stamp.

"Nope, Happy Birthday, man" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned. "Hey, you wanna do something later to, you know, celebrate?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_ Naruto hated being alone even though he gotten the village to accept through his accomplishments, everyone is around him, but not really around him.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm busy tonight, maybe another time?" Shikamaru apologized.

An excited smile slipping of Naruto's face is changed placed with tight, fake one. "Yeah, that's fine, I'll just chill at Ichiraku Ramen tonite!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day, Naruto and Shikamaru called a quits and agreed to pick up where they left off tomorrow. After changing into a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a black blazer, underneath a orange v-neck shirt,Naruto started on his way to his favorite ramen shop, breathing in the night air. A lot of things have changed around the Leaf village after the war four years ago.

Neji's death took a toll on everybody in the rookie 9, but especially those close to didn't talk to anyone for a good three months not even her sister Hanabi.

Tenten and Lee were reckless on missions they went on, Kakashi had to suspend them for awhile so they could grieve.

Guy sensei was depressed a bit, for the death of student and the death of his ninja career.

But not only sad things happened, but great ones too. Choji was the first to get married because he knocked up a kunoichi named Karui from Kumogakure, they will be expecting their baby boy soon.

Shikamaru and Temari are acting like they aren't feeling each other, but everyone knows that they are.

Ino and Sai are taking it steady, Sai trying to show more affection and love towards Ino makes her want put more effort into being patient with his efforts.

Sakura is training to be head of the hospital staff after Tsunade retires and is trying not to focus on the fact that Sasuke gone again but this time to to look for himself, but she is focusing on her own happiness

. " _Everyone's so busy nowadays, am I selfish to wish they weren't for one night?"_ Naruto thought. Bright blue eyes were directed to the Ramen Ichiraku building in front of him. The ramen shop became so popular, that it's little bar had become one of the national landmarks of Konoha. Usually busy everyday, but for some reason there was no sound of chatter over miso or beef ramen and sake, there weren't even any lights on.

" _WTF!? Are they closed today, did I miss the memo or something?!"_ Naruto internally freaked out. He turned to leave and eat some place else, but the sound of a ferocious tiger being unleashed came from Naruto's stomach. " _No, they could make an exception tonite, I'm fuckin' starving! I'll knock first though to be polite,"_ Naruto's fist connected with the restaurant's door which opened slightly to his surprise. " _What? I'm confused...owww..my head hurts from thinking...OH MY GOD! MAYBE THEY WERE ROBBED! I GOTTA HE_ LP THEM _!_ " And with that thought, Naruto busted through the doors.

"Hey Old Man! Ayame! Are y'all al-"

"SURPRISE!" The lights flickered on revealing Teuchi, Ayame, Rookie 9 and their sensei and most of the citizens of Konoha except Sasuke of course.

Wide-eyed, Naruto took in his surroundings. Everyone dresses semi- formal , even Kiba donned a nice button down instead of his fur coat. Orange balloons and banner that said: Happy Birthday Our Beloved Hokage and Friend! Eyes scanning the room they landed on Sakura.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Sakura smiled sweetly.

Naruto gasped and bit his lip from releasing the forming tears in his eyes.

Sakura frowned and tsk. "What are you crying for, Naruto, this celebration is just for you! And you better pretend that you like it because I spent a good 2 weeks planning for this!" Naruto wiped his eyes, and a genuine smile spread across his face. "There's no need to pretend, this is perfect..thank you, thank all of you!" Sakura throw some orange and silver confetti in his face, "Well then since the little sweet moment is over, LET'S PARTY LIKE IT 1999!" "WHOOO!" Everyone went. "Wait! What does that mean?" "I don't know! I heard it somewhere!" Thus the beginning of an eventful night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I had Chouji and Karui have a son in this fanfic, because I feel like how they got together wasn't shown or said so I feel like this is how they got together in my crazy imagination. And I had to throw in a reference to Prince, God bless his soul. I hope that y'all enjoyed the first chapter, and there shall be more to come, believe it! Let me know in the comment section what you think so far!

Love,

Kawa's Oreos


End file.
